powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranru Itsuki
is of the Abarangers. Biography Abaranger A sanguine technology mistress who owns a German BD-1 bicycle she nicknamed "Birdie." All she really wants is peace. She was formerly trained to be an idol, but Ranru hated it and left to work in the mechanical field. She is interested in anything mechanical, can create her own devices, and is a genius in mechanics. Ranru used to be afraid of nattō until she was forced to conquer it during a battle with a Trinoid. Ranru also carries a small camera with her and usually snaps photos of the enemy during mid-battle to come up with a strategy on how to defeat it. She sometimes has an itchy back and often wants others to scratch it for her. In the finale, Ranru goes to work at a racetrack. Her Burstosaur partner is Ptera. Dekaranger vs. Abaranger To be added Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Ranru fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Ranru and her teammates received their keys, allowing for them to get their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Boukengers, Magirangers, and Dekarangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Ranru, alongside Ryouga and Yukito (AbareBlack and AbareKiller were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, she is seen in the background fighting Rat Fangire. Kyoryuger vs Go-Busters to be added Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Ranru's appearances in the "Versus Series", Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger and Dekaranger vs. Abaranger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Moune (Gosei Yellow) also dresses as Ranru in the Abaranger cosplay. Akibaranger In the first episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, Nobuo Akagi compared himself to Ranru when he was recruited by Hiroyo Hakase. He noted that Ranru received her Dino Brace after stopping a mugging, just as Nobuo attempted to do, but his daydreaming of stopping the mugger interrupted him, resulting in the victim saving herself by throwing Nobuo's bike at the mugger. Tsuribaka Nisshi In the world of Tsuribaka Nisshi, the Abarangers are adored by fisherman Densuke Hamasaki's son Koitaro, who takes him to an Abaranger stage show. Faced with a shortage of fish at Tokyo Bay which is believed to be the result of a monster, Densuke takes his fishing boat out in search of the monster and experiences a dream in which he, in his Fishing Fool Mask persona, teams up with the Abarangers to defeat the monster. Waking up, Densuke assures Koitaro that Fishing Fool Mask are the Abarangers are working to beat the monster. Sure enough, the fish return to Tokyo Bay soon after. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Ranru Itsuki/AbareYellow: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base AbareYellow is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with her Abare Mode being available as well. AbareYellow - Abare Mode= *Abare Mode }} Ranger Key The is Ranru Itsuki's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The AbareYellow Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as AbareYellow. *Among several changes as she, Marvelous, Don, and Ahim fought against Zangyack while Joe was absent. *When the original three Gokaigers became the Abarangers while fighting Action Commanders Satarakura Jr. and Sandaaru Jr.. *When the Gokaigers became the Abarangers while fighting Action Commander Daiyarl. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill, Luka became AbareYellow alongside Ahim de Famille (PteraRanger) in a Pteranodon Gokai Change. The Abaranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Abaranger keys were defeated by Gokai Yellow. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Ranru received her key and became AbareYellow once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ranru Itsuki is portrayed by . As AbareYellow, her suit actor was . Etymology As noted by Hoji Tomasu in Dekaranger vs. Abaranger, Ranru's last name is loosely derived from , which the Japanese term for the (the kanji for Itsuki can also be read as "Ju"). Notes .]] *The white diamonds on the shoulders, arms and legs of Ranru's Attack Bandit Resistance suit are outlined black, in contrast to AbaRed and AbareBlue's (likely because the diamonds would otherwise be too difficult to see against the yellow of her suit). *Ranru is the first female yellow since Chisato Jougasaki of Megaranger. Outside the three exceptions, every Yellow since then has been female. *Ranru is the only Abaranger that has not had an onscreen appearance since the next season's VS movie: **Asuka was on the Veteran Sentai team in GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai. **Mikoto, Yukito, and even Emiri appear in cameos during Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. **Ryouga and Yukito assist during Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends. ***She is the only Ranger in that movie whose actress didn't come back for the movie, as the other Zyuranger and Abaranger actors came back to at least voice their characters. ****It is likely that her actress has retired from acting prior to the Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters film. Appearances * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends }} See also External links *AbareYellow at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *AbareYellow at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Abarangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Kyoryu Super Sentai Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers